Twisters
This is a game show pilot that combined elements of past & future Bob Stewart game shows. One of them being Jackpot. Premise Ten contestants competed for one whole week, trying to answer questions, but they were only shown halves of them. Gameplay Main Game The game was played on a giant shuffleboard, the shuffleboard consisted of nine numbers which correspond to nine players seated in an archway, and red lines. One player at the end of the board who was dubbed "The King/Queen of the Hill" would slide a puck down the board and when it landed on a number, the player with that number was shown two half questions more commonly known as "Twisters"; so-called because they can twist in any direction. The player whose number was landed on chose one of those questions, and then host Perry read the rest of the question afterwhich the King of the Hill answered. A correct answer kept his/her position as King of the Hill, but an incorrect answer traded places with landed numbered player. If the puck landed on a red line, the King of the Hill will have a chance to win a car by answering one question correctly. During the game, a point counter which started 40 decreased by a question chooser's number for each correct answer; as soon as the counter reached zero or if the number landed on matched the second number in the current score, the player whose number was just landed on will join the King of the Hill for a chance to win the game (the latter was classified as an "Instant Win"). In a win situation, each player chose a Twister he/she thought the other player can answer; if both players answer their questions correctly, they win the game, $1,000, and a chance to play the bonus game for $10,000; if not, the game goes on as before. Bonus Game This bonus would later be used for the main game in another Bob Stewart pilot called $50,000 a Minute. In this bonus, one of the players on the winning team was shown a series of answers. Host Jim would ask halves of questions, and the questioner would complete the question afterwhich the other player would try to answer. After each answer, a pass or if the questioner gave away the answer or the essence of the answer, the team moved on to a new answer. Each correct answer was worth $100 split between the players, and getting ten correct answers in 60 seconds or less split $10,000. ---- As previously stated, all ten players competed for one whole week, and the player with the most money at the end of the week returned to play the following week against nine new players. Music Bob Cobert - The theme had originally been used on Shoot for the Stars and would later be used on the 80's version of Jackpot. Shuffleboard Cue - "Thru Train" (previously used on Chain Reaction). Links Twisters @ usgameshows.net Rules for Twisters YouTube Videos The full episode of the pilot Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Themed Quiz Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots